What was in those pancakes?
by Just to be Seen by My Eyes
Summary: Breakfast. the word sounds harmless enough, until some pretty crazy stuff starts happening. Who would have thought Hank could sing? - one-shot written for a friend


**Dear readers. I got home from school today and decided I was going to write. This is what happened. It is strange. It is funny, and I do hope you'll enjoy – Dream**

**I give all credit for the songs and characters used here to their original creators. **

** For My friend Skul**

_All the worlds a stage._

It was a normal morning, or at least that's how it appeared. Erik was up in his room doing…. Whatever it was Erik did when he was alone. Probably mess around with metal and stare at walls. Thinking. Charles was in his study flipping through more books at one time than one would think humanly – well, mutantly – possible. Raven, Alex, Hank and Sean, however were in the kitchen making breakfast. Usually they'd wait for Charles at least but not this morning. After their training they'd been doing, they were too hungry to wait.

A few burnt pancakes and a couple singed hairs later, they were sitting at the table all ready to eat. Alex was the first to dig in, he poured syrup all over his pancake before taking a huge bite and groaning. It tasted amazing! Better than any other pancake he'd ever had. He looked up at the others who were still filling their plates. "You guys have got to try this." He said through a mouthful of sticky grossness.

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes at him but soon they had all started eating, but silence still covered the room. After about two minutes Sean decided to try and break the silence.

"So…"

And that's when things got strange.

_"And IIIIIIIIIiiiiiieeiiiiiiIIII will always love you-oooooh"_

All heads turned to Raven who now had her hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide and her cheeks red.

As soon as Alex opened his mouth to say something about what had happened, things continued to progress.

_"I see a little silhouetto of a man."_

_ "SCARAMOUCHE! SCARAMOUCHE WILL YOU DO THE FANDANGO?" _Sean's face went white.

They were all staring at each other wondering what on earth was going on.

Hank hesitated a moment before opening his mouth and hoping maybe nothing would happen, but no such luck.

_"I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right!" _

Alex couldn't help it, he laughed at that one. And his laugh soon turned into _"YOOOO I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"_

_ "So tell me what you want what you really really want!" _Raven's voice joined in.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!" _

_"So tell me what you want what you really really want!"_

It was getting to the point where the words were forcing themselves out of their mouths, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the effects of… whatever this was, began to spread. Alex found himself standing now. And then he started to move, dancing like a pro. Raven then stood and joined him as as they were all forced to sing.

_"I wanna"_

_"Huh!" _

_"I wanna"_

_"Huh!"_

_"I wanna"_

_"Huh!"_

_"I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig ah!" _It momentarily stopped, letting Alex breathe and flash the others looks of extreme concern. But in moments, Hank was on his feet dancing like some sort of monster or zombie. Then his voice kicked in.

"_Cause this is Thriller, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a" _dramatic pose_ "killer" _pose _"thriller" _pose _"Tonight!" _

Sean swallowed thickly, knowing what was coming next. He took a deep breath and then he lifted himself out of his chair, silence still covering the room. They looked at each other, all standing now. No one opened their mouths or moved as they waited to see what would happen next. That's when the stomp started. And the worst part was it was synchronized and their body's all seemed to know what to do. After about a minute of awesome stomping and random things like "Woo!" and "Yeah!" it stopped again, letting them all catch their breath and exchange looks of extreme concern before all their heads snapped to attention, facing the same direction.

_"_Domo arigato Mr. Roboto." Sean started in a low voice, then in a moment, all four voices harmonized together.

_"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Mata ah-oo hima de. Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Himitsu wo shiri tai!"_

Sean then stepped foreword, running a hand through his hair.

_"You're wondering who I am."_

Then the others chimed in

_ "Secret Secret, I've got a secret!"_

_ "Machine or Mannequin."_

_ "Secret Secret, I've got a secret!"_

_ "With parts made in Japan!"_

_"Secret Secret, I've got a secret!"_

_ "I am the modern man!" _

There was a tiny dance break before Raven started singing.

_"I've got a secret I've been hiding, under my skin. My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M. So if you see me, acting strangely don't be surprised. I'm just a man who needed someone and somewhere to hide. To keep me alive. Just keep me alive! Somewhere to hide, to keep me alive!" _

Now it was Hank's turn to sing.

"_I'm not a robot without emotions-I'm not what you see. I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free. I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour, forget what you know. I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control. Beyond my control-we all need control. I need control-we all need control"_

And things continued like this, them singing back and forth, occasionally harmonizing until they were all standing on the table yelling-

_"I'm Killroy! Killroy! Killroy! Killroy!" _

Moments later it was like they were all released from whatever this was controlling them. They could feel it leave them and they all sighed, relief flooding over them.

"What was that?" Alex asked as he climbed off the table.

"No idea." Raven said, shaking her head.

They all sat back down in their chairs and stared at each other again before Hank spoke up.

"Pancakes."

Sean raised an eyebrow "Pancakes?"

"I think whatever did this to us is most likely in the pancakes." He explained as the door opened and a shorter brunette man stepped into the room.

"Morning all." Charles said with a smile as he walked closer to the table. "How are you all feeling?" He reached out and grabbed a piece of a pancake, shoving it in his mouth, earning a chorus of

"No!" from everyone at the table.

Charles furrowed his brow as he chewed "What? It's just food." And then he swallowed.

**And that's all folks ;) I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. Thanks for reading my weird fic. Hope you liked it, didn't try too hard on the actual technique on this one, just wanted to have fun. Thank you again! **


End file.
